


Wax on, Wax off

by Eros Heartache (Eros_Heartache)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crop, Smut, Wax Play, collaring, d/s dynamics, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Heartache/pseuds/Eros%20Heartache
Summary: Just a Room of Requirement Femmeslash PWP.





	Wax on, Wax off

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written around 2005-2006 and posted to RestrictedSection.org. Recently uncovered and i decided to post it here for fun.

As soon as she heard the collar's lock click, Ginny's eyes dropped to the floor. 

There she knelt, in the Room of Requirement, nude, her hands behind her back, and her head down. Although she was no longer looking at the statuesque figure that stood over her, she could see her clearly in her minds eye. Her Mistress was wearing a red under bust corset, laced tightly over a very short, black, high necked silk dress. Her hair was atop her head in a sleek knot, a few tendrils of hair had escaped, but, Ginny thought, they only enhanced her beauty.

Ginny raised her gaze, but kept her head down and her eyes fell upon the stocking clad legs of her Mistress. The lace tops of her stockings and the garters which held them peeked out from under the hem of her dress. Ginny's eyes traced the curve of her leg down to the calf, which gave way to the straps of her Mistresses' red high heeled sandals. 

"Welcome back, I see you have brought what I asked for. This is good." Cho purred, motioning to the near by table.

Ginny had arrived before her Mistress and disrobed, then, as her Mistress had ordered, she emptied her bag on to the table. On it Ginny had placed, lengths neatly folded white rope, a large white candle, a box of matches, a black riding crop, a silk scarf, and a sharp and wicked looking silver knife. 

"Stand and bring to me that chair and place it by the table. Then sit." Cho's said, gesturing across the room to an armless straight-backed wooden chair.

"Yes, Mistress." Ginny said quietly adding a little bow and moving quickly to retrieve the chair. When she brought back the chair and set it noiselessly beside the table. Ginny then sat, as she had been taught, on the edge of the seat, spine straight, ankles crossed and hands draped delicately in her lap.

“Arms back, ankles apart.” Cho said, with a sharp and deliberate tone. 

Ginny swiftly complied, bringing her arms down to her sides and back, resting her palms on the seat near the base of the chair. Cho then began to skillfully lash Ginny’s arms to the chair back, then moved to kneel in front of her and tied Ginny’s ankles to the outsides of the chair legs, spreading apart Ginny’s knees and lewdly displaying her neatly trimmed ginger bush. Cho, stood back momentarily to admire her handiwork. 

She smiled. “You are very lovely tonight, my pet.” Cho said silkily as she made her way behind Ginny. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Ginny recited. Cho leaned down with her lips close to Ginny’s ear.

“Are we ready, my pet?” Cho asked. 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

Cho picked up the silk scarf and tied it over Ginny’s eyes and kissed her softly on the cheek. 

Ginny could hear the click of her mistresses heels as she took a step towards the table. She then heard the distinct scrape and crackle of a match being struck. The sulfurous smell assaulted her nose. Soon after she could hear Cho blow the match promptly out, the soft crackle of wick and wax remained. 

SMACK! 

Ginny’s head jerked to attention, at the sound of her Mistress testing out the crop.

“Mmm, sounds delicious, does it not, my precious?” Cho sighed.

“Yes, Mistress.” Ginny replied her body tensing in anticipation.

Ginny felt Cho move close, then felt, feather soft, the tip of the crop touch her lips. Immediately she kissed it, licked it softly and then kissed it again. Cho dragged the crop’s tip down her chin, and neck to the center of her chest. She then tapped lightly each breast, and continued to drag the crop down her abdomen and down the top of her left thigh, circling around her knee and up her inner thigh tapping lightly her cleft and down her right inner thigh and up to her abdomen to rest on her sternum, directly between her breasts. 

Cho moved the crop tip to circle her right nipple causing Ginny to wriggle against her bonds. Cho then tapped her breast softly three times and then concluded with a fourth, much sharper smack. Ginny inhaled sharply. Cho chuckled, and then did the same thing to her left breast, and with the last smack, Ginny moaned softly. Cho continued to alternate breasts and each time she took away one soft tap and replaced it with a sharper smack, until she was alternating 4 smacks per breast. With each smack Ginny would moan, or sigh, her chest now thrust forward to make the most of each strike. 

Her cunt ached for attention, the burning in her loins and the skill full ministrations of her mistress, soon causing her to sob softly in the perfect pain/pleasure cocktail.

“Please…” Ginny whispered.

Cho stopped abruptly and then gave her a very sharp smack directly between her legs. Ginny’s whole body shook as the ripples from the strike sent waves of bliss coursing through her. 

“Please?” Cho growled. “Please?” She smacked her again on the pussy lips, only causing the ache to grow. “Beg properly!” 

“Please, Mistress, I need to cum, Please let me cum, Mistress,” Ginny whimpered. 

“Hmm, that’s a little better…” Cho said, and slowly began to tap at Ginny’s wet curls. Tap. Tap. Tap. The faster she went and the louder Ginny cried out, her body trembling, screaming for release. Smack. Smack. Smack. And, panting, Ginny knew it would not be much longer.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Almost. Yes. Yes. And then…. 

Nothing. 

Cho had stopped and stood back, watching her red headed slave girl. Ginny body went limp, but her scarlet tinted skin was still on fire. She whimpered and dropped her head, knowing that she had been put in her place. She was Cho’s to play with and this was what Her Mistress wished, to watch her suffer, every nerve tingling, every inch of her body at attention, begging for some relief. Ginny felt a swift movement beside her and felt Cho’s breath on her neck. 

“Sit up. Nice and pretty, head back.” 

Ginny complied, knowing all to well what must be next. 

“One, Two,” 

And for a split second it felt as if Cho had dribbled warm water over her breasts, but as the liquid ran its way down her abdomen, Ginny’s flesh began to burn, she cried out as the liquid stiffened over her nipples, and the searing pain of the wax caused a wave of pleasure to rip through body. Orgasm by fire. Her body shook as it was wracked by sweet release. 

Cho continued to drip wax across Ginny’s over-sensitized skin, watching the artful trails of the liquid caress her in its molten embrace. And Ginny’s body, half lank by orgasm, half consumed by the burning paths snaking their way over her nipples, abdomen and thighs, still causing sharp intakes of breath when wax meets virgin flesh. Just as the heat began to subside, Cho removed Ginny’s blind fold. Cho put her hand on Ginny’s chin and raised her lips to meet hers. Cho kissed her softly, and then pulled away, giving Ginny a chance to look deeply in to the rich chocolate eyes of her Mistress. 

“Are you ok, precious?” Cho asked. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Ginny said, nodding, but still keeping her gaze.

“You have done very well tonight, just a little bit more.”Cho said encouragingly. 

Cho picked up the silver knife and caressed it lovingly. Cho ran the tip of the blade across Ginny’s chest, down into the mounds of wax, pressing into them causing them to fracture and chip. Cho carefully flicked away bits of wax with the tip, down across her breasts and to her nipples circling them, picking away wax and leaving angry skin and light welts from the blade.

Cho turned the blade on its side and used the length of the blade to “shave” off the wax on her abdomen. When all the wax had gone, Cho traced gracefully the word MINE just above her navel, and smiled, because it was true. Down to her thighs, picking off wax with the tip, occasionally scraping the length of the blade up and down her inner thigh, Ginny’s head tilting to the side, sighing at the intimate touch. 

When all the wax was picked off her body and was replaced with pale skin delicately marred with reddish welts and a few tiny drops of blood that had risen in the middle of said welts. Cho untied Ginny, and commanded her to the floor. Ginny knelt gracefully at her feet with her head lowered. 

“Until next time, my pet.” Cho whispered and removed her Collar. Ginny rose and fell into her lover’s arms. Cho held her tight and kissed her on the forehead. Silently tears began to roll down Ginny’s cheeks. 

“I love you,” Ginny whispered. 

“I love you, too.” Cho replied. 

Cho kissed away her tears and helped Ginny dress, and they walked hand in hand out the door.


End file.
